


Cold North Wind

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bitter wind blew off the lake and Ray shivered, huddling closer to Fraser for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold North Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets.
> 
> Notes: Beta'd by the phenomenalistic Simplystars, truly a shining star in the wondrous night sky. Nothing is simple about her. This is for Viciouscats who is like my top-secret cheerleader. She's read and commented on just about everything I've written and yet I barely know her. I'd like to get to know her better. Plus, she makes the most useful and awesome [lists](http://viciouscats.wordpress.com/) of fics that I've ever seen.
> 
> Prompts: forgive, forget
> 
> Also available as a [podfic](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/cold-north-wind) performed by the lovely Luzula.

"I figured I'd find you here." Ray sat next to Fraser, legs dangling over the edge of the pier. He was close enough that their shoulders brushed companionably and Ray let himself lean against Fraser briefly.

From here, they could see the International Bridge and the Soo Locks. In the distance, freighters moved ponderously through the cold Lake Superior waters. A bitter wind blew off the lake and Ray shivered, huddling closer to Fraser for warmth.

Fraser wouldn't look at Ray; he continued to stare into the murky water. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "So sorry." His head hung low, shamed and defeated. "I tried—"

Ray cut him off. "Fraser." He picked up the broad hand from where it rested on Fraser's denim-clad thigh and entwined their fingers together, squeezing gently. "It was bad luck. You didn't do anything wrong."

Trembling, Fraser whispered, "I should have—if I'd—" The words were choked off.

Huffing in exasperation, Ray rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "It's not your fault we drowned." After a moment, Fraser lifted his face up and looked at Ray silently. The sorrow and pain in his eyes made Ray lean forward and kiss him, trying to erase the anguish. "I forgive you," he whispered against Fraser's mouth. "But you need to forgive yourself."

Shaking his head, Ray looked over Fraser's shoulder at the lights of Sault Ste. Marie, twinkling in the dusk. They were bound tightly to this place, by death and guilt. And until Fraser let go—

It looked like they'd be here a little while longer.

-fin-


End file.
